I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love, But I Did
by d3uces
Summary: "Well this is..."She looked up, trying to find the word. "Awkward." He finished for her. Ikuto and Amu started dating. What happens when they break up because its awkward? Will it be mutual? Or will it be a chase to earn the others love again?
1. Where Our Story Begins

**I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With You, But I did.**

_Based on my big brothers love life! Hahaha….Stalker mode XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was 3 dates later, and everything was STILL awkward. Amu sighed. She thought Ikuto was "The One". It sure seemed like that too. At least in the beginning.

In the beginning, they flirted with each other to no extent. Ikuto would tease her. They even kissed once! But sadly, it's no longer like that. Its always an awkward atmosphere. She used to love Ikuto so much…but now…it just seems impossible.

They were walking in circles around the park, not noticing because they were both in deep thought.

"Ikuto…" Amu finally spoke up. Ikuto stopped walking and looked at her, his hands in his pockets.

"Let's sit." She said as she gestured with her hand towards the bench. He nodded and started making his way towards the said bench.

Amu put her hands in her lap and started fiddling with her fingers. Ikuto noticed this.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked. She looked at him and pouted. No more did his voice give her shivers. No more did his eye mesmerize her. He was equivalent to Tadase at the moment.

"Yeah…" He looked at her questioningly. "I don't think this is going to work out." Ikuto's eyes widened. "It's just that…Well it isn't exactly the same as before you know? Right now it's just…" She looked up trying to search for a word.

"Awkward." Ikuto finished for her. She smiled sadly. "Yeah! Awkward…" She sighed and looked at him. "But you feel it too don't you? It's not the same." He nodded slowly. Then started getting up. Quickly he started walking away but before he was out of earshot amu shouted;

"But it's mutual right?" He stopped and looked at her, giving her a small nod.

* * *

><p>The rosette sighed and leaned back on the bunch, sighing.<p>

"Why…do I feel like something just died in me?" She asked nobody in particular. She got up and started walking to her house, opposite of where Ikuto went. "We're better off as friends."

**Eeep! Sorry this is super short. But It's what happens! My brother's love life is exactly life this. Lol. I wish I could have him as a boyfriend or something. Then it would be soooo romantic! **

**And weeeeeird. Leave me alooone! **

**More later, okay?**


	2. Creepy Old Dude Bringing Love Back To Us

**I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With You, But I did.**

_Based on my big brothers love life! Hahaha….Stalker mode XD_

* * *

><p><em>The rosette sighed and leaned back on the bunch, sighing. <em>

"_Why…do I feel like something just died in me?" She asked nobody in particular. She got up and started walking to her house, opposite of where Ikuto went. "We're better off as friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto POV<strong>

I sighed as I walked toward my house. As I sighed, the winter air made my breath turn white. I watched as it disappeared into the air.

"It was mutual…I felt the awkwardness too…So why do I feel terrible?" I asked myself.

"Because you still love her." A voice said. I looked around to find the source of the of the voice. It was…an old man?  
>"Who are you?" I asked. He grinned, showing his old, yellow, decaying teeth. I cringed a bit at the sight.<p>

"Just an old man passing by who also happens to be experienced in love." I scoffed.

"You? Experience? In _Love?"_ He took a step closer to me.

"Well yes of course! You think I always looked like this? Nope. I was young once too."

"Yeah but still…I'm pretty sure I'm over her. We're better off as friends." He shook his head and flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Shush! And listen! You still love her. You know that deep down inside you will never find a girl like her who will love you for who you are, faults and all, and not just your looks. You know that. Now I suggest you do something to repair the relationship or else. You have one month. If you choose that you really don't love her, nothing will happen. Maybe rightnow you think that she isn't the one. But soon you'll come to face the hard fact that she is all you could ever want and more."

"What the fuck? One month? Is this a game show or something? Where's the camera?" I asked looking around. The old man chuckled.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." He got up on his tippy toes. "One Month."

"What happens if I do love her?"

"Then you'll be in for a great surprise."

"Will I like it?"

"Yes." He said as he started walking away.

"But wai-"

"One month."

"Bu-"

"One month."

I kept trying to talk to him but he kept walking away so I finally gave up.

I put my hands in my jean pockets and decided to just walk around the town, not really expecting to do much. For a few hours I just decided to walk up to the mountains peak. It took about 2 hours to get up there by walking when it would usually only take 30 minutes by car.

When the peak came into view, I walked a little faster. Once I reached it I sat on the edge with my legs dangling off the edge. I stared out at the scenery. The sun was going down. Birds were flying and chirping. It started to get kind of cold. I smiled at the peace. I just stared at it for a few minutes.

Then a car came by blasting a song. As soon as I heard it I remembered where I heard it.

**_Flashback!_**

"_Ne Amu." I said as I nudged her. We were both sitting on the peak._

"_Hm?" She said and looked at me._

"_I know that I just met you a few months ago…I just might dare to say…" I trailed off._

"_What? Dare to say what?" She asked._

"_Nothing." I said. She pouted and I chuckled._

_The car we used to drive here was playing the radio. A few seconds later it turned onto Sweet Perfection (__**BY NSN!) **__We sat, just listening to it for a while then I started singing along._

"_Last night was a thriller, was a killer, was a damn good time. I met a pretty girl and wanted to make her mine." I sang as I looked at Amu. She started blushing_

_. "So I took her for a walk and damn that girl could talk!" I stood up and grabbed her hands. _

"_We talked about all the pretty things and all the shitty things." I pulled her up_

"_And all the little things that fall in between" I pulled our faces closer to each other._

"_And oh pretty girl, I know that I just met you." I pulled our faces away and saw her pout._

"_But I might just dare to say…" I put our faces closer together. Amu started blushing. _

"_That I love you." I whispered as I closed the gap between our faces._

**_Flashback End!_**

I groaned. "Where did it all go wrong?" I sighed as I brought my knees up and rested my head on them. I closed my eyes and when I opened them up and saw the stars. "Oh… it got dark already…" I mumbled. I got up and started walking back home, down the hill. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light. I looked where I saw it and there was a café. I shrugged. I hadn't eaten in a few hours so I decided to get a bite over there.

**Amu POV**

Holy crap that was close. I was walking up the hill when I saw Ikuto. I decided to watch him for a while. I sat back on a tree trunk and watched him. His legs were dangling off the edge and he looked a little out of it. A car passed by a minute later. I heard it playing Sweet Perfection. I sighed sadly, remembering when Ikuto sang that to me.

A few seconds later he groaned. "Where did it all go wrong?" He said. I blinked. What? Is he talking about _us?_ But…I thought it was mutual. I felt a tear slip out of my eyes.

"But…I don't love him." I started walking away and saw a café. I walked inside and ordered a cup of coffee. Seconds later, an old man slid into my booth.

"Uh….Hello?" I greeted (?) him.

"You still love him." The old man stated.

"Uhmm…are you okay?" He nodded.

"You…You're in love with that Ikuto character aren't you?" My eyes widened

"How...Did you know?"

"Ahhh. So you do." I blushed.

"N-no! That was before! Now is now. Things didn't work out." He shook his head to the left and right.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You love him. You just don't realize it. You're too young it seems."

"What? No! I'm 16 thank you very much!"

"Well. You have a month. A month to earn back his love. You know that he's the only one for you. Just accept it."

"O-one month? Where is this coming from?"

"From a fellow who once lost the love of his life for the same reason."

"Which is?" I asked. He stood up. As he reached the door he pulled it open and looked at me.

"Ignorance. And remember-"

"One month I got it." He chuckled and waved goodbye. I waved back half-heartedly.

"What the hell up is with that guy?" I said as I put my coffee down, closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples. A few minutes later the door opened and I opened up one eye to see…Ikuto?

"Amu?" He looked at me like he was surprised.

"I-Ikuto?" What the heck? Why was I stuttering?

"So…" He just stood there. "Mind if I sit? He said, gesturing to the seat across from me.

"S-sure!" Do I...still like Ikuto?

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I said while blushing.

Damn. This was gonna be a looooong ass night. To make matters even worse, the radio started playing Sweet Perfection. What the heck is up with that song playing all the time?

**AHHH! Lol. Amu are you getting feeeelings for Ikuto? Hahah. Too bad you broke his heart! YOU WHORE! Lol. I'm mean. Just kidding! Thanks for reading guys! Jeez. My brother caught me searching through his texts. Turns out he kept his ex's texts from like…HIGHSCHOOL. Lol. This is gonna be one hell of a story.**

**So check out **

**The review button!**

**I heard she's single so try hitting on her! ;)**


	3. Drunk Words Are Sober Thoughts

**I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With You, But I did.**

_Based on my big brothers love life! Hahaha….Stalker mode XD_

* * *

><p><em>"S-sure!" Do I...still like Ikuto?<em>

_"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto said, bringing me out of my thoughts._

_"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I said while blushing._

_Damn. This was gonna be a looooong ass night. To make matters even worse, the radio started playing Sweet Perfection. What the heck is up with that song playing all the time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong> **POV**

They sat together in silence for a few minutes until the waitress came and asked Ikuto if he wanted anything.

"Uh...Rootbeer would be fine." The waitress merely nodded and walked away scribbling his down on her notepad.

"Let's see...What did he want? Beer! There we go!" She laughed at her forgetfulness and started pouring it in a mug for him. She walked back to him an handed him it.

"Thanks." He replied, not even looking at her. She nodded and walked away.

**Ikuto POV**

I got my drink and took a small sip then showed disgust in my face.

"What? You don't like it?" Amu said. I shook my head.

"It's pretty nasty." She looked at me and laughed.

"I bet it's not that bad!" She giggled.

"Hmm? Do I sense a bet coming on?" She nodded her head, blushing.

"Well...I dare you to drink the whole cup." Her eyes widened.

"Fine!" She said as sh grabbed the cup from me and downed it in one sip.

"How was it?" I asked her. She looked pretty...dazed? I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Helloooooo~ Earth to Amu." I chuckled. She opened her mouth to speak, but then said nothing. I caught the scentof her breath.

"...Did you have any alcohol?" I asked her. She was extremely sensitve to alcohol. Just the scent could drive her wild.

She shook her head. "Ikutoooo~" I nodded my head in response.

"Come herrrreeeee!" She slurred. Not wanting to get drunk Amu angry, I did as she asked.

"Ikutoooo~ I love you so muuuuch!" My breathing hitched.

"Whhat? Does Iku-koi not believe meeee?" She said with a pouty face as she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed.

"That's it. I'm taking you home kiddo." She pouted even more.

"Noooo! I don't want to be alooneee!" She cried.

"You have Ami and your parents." I stated. She shook her head.

"They moved to America silly!" I looked at her, confused.

"What? But...When?" She giggled.

"Likeeee...Let's seeee..." She looked at her fingers. "Hm... 4 months ago!" I sighed.

"Then i'll take you to my place." I said smoothly.

"Yayyy! Amu loves Iku-koi's house!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck once again. I sighed, and picked her up.

As I was walking out the door I reached into my pocket and gave the waitress a 10.

"What? 10 dollars only? That's at least 15!" I stopped and looked at her.

"15 dollars for root beer and Hot Chocolate?" I asked her.

"No! You ordered a _beer_ and hot chocolate."

"...I ordered root beer." Her face flushed.

"O-oh! Gomen! I'm very forgetful!"I sighed.

"It's fine. I'll be leaving now." She nodded and opened the door for me so I could get Amu out.

When we were a good distance from the cafe Amu spoke up. "Ikuuu?"

"Hm?"

"Is this a dream?" I hesitated before answering.

"Uhh...Yeah." She smiled.

"Good! Now I can blurt out thingssss." She slurred.

"Like?"

"Hmmm...Oh! i like Ikuto-Koi! I like him a lot!" I looked down at her and blushed.

"Awwww! You're blushing! Hahah I know how to make you blush MORE!" She shouted out more. I gave her a questioning look and giggled. Then she gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Like that!" She said as she pulled away. I decided to play along and pouted.

"Aw. That's all I get?" She laughed and waved her pointer finger.

"For now! Hm...What else do I want to tell you before I wake up? Ohhhh! I love you! I still do! After you left the park i felt reeeeeeeeaaaaally sad! But then I figured out why!" I looked at her.

"And the reason is...?" She giggled.

"I love you still!" I frowned. Usually I would love to hear that...but... she was drunk. But they do say that drunk words are sober thoughts.

"Hmm...I don't believe you. Prove it!" I said.

"Awww. But Ikutooo~ That's not fair! I want to be kissed too!" I laughed then gave her kiss. We didn't seperate for a while.

After a while she licked my lips, asking for entrance. I pulled away and smirked.

"Awwww. Ikuttttttoooo~ That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. Now stand up so I can open the door." She smiled then stood up. Then she looked at me, confused.

"But this is my house!" I reached under the mat to get the extra key.

"Ai (His other little sister) is home with Utau. Not really the best idea to barge in with you drunk; especially right after we broke up." She frowned.

"Ikutooooo~ I don't want us to be broken up!" I looked at her.

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"Hmm..." She got in her thinking pose then started laughing. She threw her arms around me. "I want to be with Iku-koi again!"

"Fine. One condition." She removed herself from me and look at me.

"What is it?" She asked as she tilted her head.

I pointed at my lips and she grinned. She walked up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I laughed as she pulled away and picked up up, bridal style, into the house.

I knew I shouldn't be taking advantage of drunk Amu like this but...I figure that she could just call it off if she really didn't want to be together.

I put her inside her room and started walking towards the guest room.

"Iku~ Where are you going?" She shouted after me.

"To the guest room. Duh." I joked.

"Nooo. Sleep here with me!" I chuckled as I walked back to her room.

"Promise not to do anything perverted?" I asked her. She laughed, she smile coated with her drunkness. **(A/N: Lol. I have no idea!)**

"You baka! You're the pervert!" I laughed as I climbed into her sheets, savoring the night, as I wrapped my arms around her and felt her breathing into my chest.


End file.
